Alicia Florrick
Alicia Jane Florrick (Born August 26, 1977) is an American Lawyer and Politician who currently serves as the 84th Attorney General of the United States. She previously served as the Senior and junior Senator from the State of New York. Early Life & Education Born August 26, 1977 to Jane and Steven Florrick in Anchorage, Alaska where she stayed for much of her childhood. She was raised in a Conservative family but often disagreed with her parents on politics. Alicia was an intelligent child and passed all her high school exams but at 18 she enlisted in the United States Air Force and served 3 years, with postings in Europe leaving in 1998 as a Senior Airman. In late 1998 she attended New York University earning a bachelors in Political Science and a J.D in law, graduating in 2005. Her service and education pointed her in the direction of Public service which was her passion. Pre- Political Career After service in the US Air Force, Alicia remained an active reservist which continues to this day. Having attained her law qualifications and passing the New York Bar. From 2005-2011 she worked at the District Attorney's Office for New York County. In 2010 she was named Deputy District Attorney and had a reputation as one of the most effective prosecutors in the City due to her unique style to prosecutions. She also pushed for the use of Veterans treatment courts in cases involving service personnel and a creative use of plea bargains. Political Career Having witnessed the same New York Politicians continue to win re- election without effecting real change for their constituents, Alicia decided to launch her candidacy for the Democratic nomination for the Senate in 2011. She assembled a small campaign team of University friends, lawyers and Veterans she ran a deeply progressive and liberal grassroots campaign across the state, relying on small independent donors. To the surprise of the media and her party, that campaigned to get her out of the race, she beat the favourite, a New York Congressmen for the nomination. With the support of the Party machine, new media attention and some high profile endorsements she won the election defeating the Republican incumbent- Samuel Schumann. First Term Sworn in January 2013, Alicia became one of the youngest and most liberal Senators in the Senate. Supporting Federal LGBT protections, federal background checks, Minority and Womens Rights. On economics she supported measures to implement stricter regulation of big business and finance as well as campaign finance reform. However, she worked well with Republicans on foreign policy as a member of the Foreign Relations Committee supporting intervention and US interests abroad. She also worked on Judicial sub committees perusing equal justice causes. She continued to campaign for Veterans and service personnel as a Senator and focused on helping her Community, attempting to be the most accessible Senator possible. She held an annual 'big block of cheese day' which meant that any constituent could turn up about any problem to meet with the Senator. During the 2016 election she made no endorsements and no attempt to support a Democratic Party that actively sought to exclude her, she didn't even get asked to speak at the Convention which she took personally considering her star power with the party faithful. United States Attorney General Upon the Republican victory in the 2016 election, President- elect Calvin Reed travelled to New York to ask Alicia to serve as his Attorney General. A surprise pick considering her liberal credentials, Alicia accepted as she felt she could pursue real change from the Department of Justice on a wide range of issues. Florrick was confirmed over some conservative Republican opposition as to her positions on same-sex marriage relative to the Second Amendment. Personal Life Alicia Florrick is married with no children and two cats which both share an Instagram account. She is still an enlisted reservist. Alicia is also known to march in the New York Pride Parade every year, which she continues to do. She is pro- choice. Category:Democrats Category:Female Politicians Category:Senator